Sweets Time Pretty Cure!
is the successor of Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! and will center around two girls, who are granted the power of Wonderland to fight as Pretty Cure. The main themes of the season are royalty and cards. Plot Characters Pretty Cures * Otome is an energetic and cheerful, yet clumsy girl. She has a quite free-spirited character and seems to be a little hyper active. While Otome is a cheerful girl, she appears to have no real talents. Otome has got problems with academics and sports at the same time. Due to this, people usually say she might be lost in life. However, Otome is motivated and determined to fight the one thing she can do. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of heartful hope. * Erisa is calm and very intelligent. She is also the vice president of the Arisugawa Academy's student council. She is gentle and very polite. However, when it comes to studying or when she's doing her jobs at school, she may also get very strict and a little stiff. Due to acting "adult" most of times, Erisa gets embarrassed very fast. Erisa plays the Western concert flute. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of blooming wisdom. Wonderland * Gâteau is a fairy from Wonderland, whose appearance resembles the one of a raccoon. Even though he has got a prince-like personality, Gâteau seems to have no confidence in himself. He is always worried about his abilities and thends to think negatively all the time. However, he is determined to gather the power to rescue the power of Wonderland. Gâteau has the ability to take a human form. As human, he takes the name and owns the café Little Maiden. * Charlotte is a fairy from Wonderland, who is very outgoing and also very confident. Even though she takes the "older sister" role in the team, Charlotte tends to tease others to lighten up everyone's mood. Since Gâteau is always negative, Charlotte tries to stay as positive as possible. Like Gâteau, she has the ability to take a human form. As human, she calls herself and helps at Gatou-san's café. * Mikuru is an inexperienced fairy from Wonderland, who was able to leave it before it was destroyed. Her appearance resembles the one of a cat. Mikuru seems to truely admire Gâteau and would do nearly everything to support him. However, Mikuru has no confidence in herself at all and gets very shy when people are around her. World of Amertume * * * * * Supporting * * Items * * * Locations * : Baranohara is the main setting of the season. * : The school Otome and Erisa attend. The Arisugawa Academy is a private academy opened only for girls. * : Gâteau und Charlotte's homeworld, which has been destroyed prior to the season. * : The home of the villains. * : The little café that is owned by Gatou-san. Media Merchandise Merchandise}} Movie * : The official crossover movie between Harmonia Pretty Cure!, Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! and Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Trivia References Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Shoujo Series Category:Tea Thematic Series Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Maid Themed Series Category:Time Themed Series